


yeah, i could give you the sky, and the light will guide you

by shaybourget



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Smut, sorry lol, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaybourget/pseuds/shaybourget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so ye originally posted to my mibba</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeah, i could give you the sky, and the light will guide you

I quickly collected my phone out of my pocket, before calling the only person who hadn't given up on me, yet.

"Alan?" The other voice on the end answered, filled with worry.

"Austin, do you think you could come and get me?" I sobbed quietly. I was so fed up with the world, and the world was fed up with me.

"What happ-" Before he could say anything, I cut him off quickly. "Just come and get me, I don't even know what happen anymore, I don't even know why I'm here anymore." My sobs were becoming louder than I thought, and before I even knew it Austin rushed to hush me, and say he was going to be there within minutes.

It was raining, and the cuts on my arm were beginning to itch underneath my hoodie. The school was basically hitting me from behind, begging me to speed up. Don't be dumb, don't be a little boy who can't stand up for himself.

"Alan?" I heard. I was frantically looking around for any signs of Austin being close, and there he was in all his glory. It was still flowing down, and the woods weren't exactly the best place to be.

"What happen, Alan?" He ran over to me before bring me in for a hug, and I returned it, pulling him in closer by the waist before burying myself into his chest.

"Shh" He was running his finger along my back, and pulled away. "What happen Alan?" I couldn't even respond, I was so numb at the point. "Can we just..." I sigh. "Go to you, and then talk about it?" I muttered.

He grabs my hand, interlocking his warm, yet wet fingers in mine. "Sure, beautiful." Austin was smiling at me before he walked over to his car, still dragging me along.

-  
We were now curled up against his bed, my head laying on his chest, with his arm wrapped around my waist, his hand still locked with mine. It was silence, until I broke it.

I pulled myself away before looking into his deep brown eyes. ''I'm sorry. So sorry I don't even know any more. I'm such a failure'' I dropped my head onto his chest, crying loudly.

I didn't even see why Austin liked me anymore, and it was wierd how he could put up with me.

''Come on Alan, you know you'r-'' I cut him off quickly. ''Yes, I am. I know it.'' I blurted out. ''You don't see that you could have someone so much better than me, and yet you still stick around? I am so little compared to anything else. You could have anyone, you know?'' I asked, disgusted over myself.

''There's a reason why I'm still with you, Alan. I don't know why you're starting this. You're so much more than what you think.'' He debated, as his eyes were forcing themselves into mine.

''I relapsed.'' I commented.  
''I'm such a fuck up, everything is my fault, fucking everything.'' I shouted. I didn't even wanted to protest, I fucking hated myself so much,

His smile turns into a frown as I cried harshly into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, as he stroked my back. ''W-what?'' I had managed to be about 149 days clean, when my parents had to break that wall.

''Well, my mom decided to just go off about me not having the best of grades and then i did it. I mean, I fucking went crazy all over my thighs, Austin.''

''I fucked up so badly, I bawling at the end of it I mean, I couldn't stop. I kept on going, because I'm such a wreck, I don't even deserve you, Austin. You're far too good for me.''

He didn't say anything, he just quickly pulled me into a kiss before climbing on top of me.  
His lips were moving against mine as i flavored the kiss. His mouth tasted like cherry and fucking heaven.

Austin licked over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let him in, and let him explore my mouth. I moan softly as I move my hands down his shoulders, tickling him in a way that should make him drive crazy.

He moves his mouth to my neck, biting and licking softly. I start moving my hips so they collide softly against his. "I want you"

Austin was perfect in every way, and he was the one to go further with if I would.

He moves his lips to my jawline, placing kisses where he could. I let my hands rub up underneath his shirt, before he stops and looks at me. "You're so beautiful, Alan" His eyes were so beautiful I barely could take it.

Austin slides his hands down to his waist where my hands were, helping me take of his shirt. I let my hands slip down his chest as he moves to my neck, again licking and making marks.

I wanted him so badly, i wasn't even going to deny it. I slid a hand down to his bulge, palming it a little. Austin's hands slipped down to underneath my shirt, stroking the inside of my scarred hipbones.  
''Austin, please, I need you'' I could feel him slide his hand up my sides, teasing me. ''I need you just as much beautiful.'' His eyes lock with mine for a second, and that's when I knew I had found something special. The look in

His lips were on mine not long after, and opened my mouth a bit so he could move his tongue back in. Austin began grinding a little bit on me, and I moan quietly. I think he got tired and just decides to pull my t-shirt over my head. As soon as my shirt was gone, he trails kisses from my lips, to my cheek, jawline then to my neck.

''Aus'' I moan as he nibbles lightly on the skin of my neck ''I love you so much, baby'' I felt him smile against my neck as he leaves open-mouthed kisses down my chest. His fingers when to my zipper, pulling it down, then moving to the button before popping it.

"Lift your hips, honey" I lift my hips so that he could take my pants off, sliding my socks off in the moment as well.

I feel him sigh as he finds my thighs to be sputtered and spilled with cuts, I felt sad because he had to look at me like this.  
He kisses my scars on my thigh as he looks me into the eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, I don't wanna hurt you" He kisses at my thigh just a little higher than my knee as I reply with a quiet 'yes'.

"Well, just tell me if I hurt you." He mumbles, while looking up at me. My hands wondered to the top of his pants as I unbutton the button and pull the zipper down, pulling his pants down. Austin find my lips, I roll my hips against his as he moans softly against my lips.

I hook my fingers in the waistline of his boxers, pulling them down. He pulls my boxers off half the way, and I raise my hips so he can slide them down. ''Fuck, baby''

I bite my lip, Austin's lips go straight to my collarbone, marking me. He moves out to my shoulder, moving then to his bedside drawer. He opens the first, looking around mumbling curse words under his breath.

I watch as he pulls a condom and lube out, he bites his lip as he puts the condom onto the bed, next to my head. He grabs the small bottle, popping the top. He squirts a little on to his fingers, his lips connect with mine. He reaches down, teasing my entrance.

''A-austin'' I moan. ''I need you, come on.'' As soon as I say that, he shoves his finger in, slowly moving around, as I move against his fingers.

'T-thank you'' I say. He moves his lips to my neck, biting once again. He shoves another finger in, as I arch my back a little. ''You're so beautiful Alan, I love you so much''

He adds another finger, and I hiss at the feeling. ''You okay?'' Austin asks me, pulling his fingers out, picking up the condom.

''Yeah, keep going.'' I watch as he rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth, before rolling it on. He squirts some lube onto his hand, before lubing himself up.

He lines himself up, pushing a little bit in before grabbing both of my hands, threading his fingers through mine.

I hiss at the feeling. "You okay?" Austin whispered in my ear as he nibbles on my earlobe.

I bite my lip, holding back the moan in my voice. " Yeah, it just burns a little."

I grip his shoulder as I breath heavily against his neck. He pushes deeper as my legs go around his waist, begging for more."Move, baby boy" I say, and I feel him push in, and pull out again.

He speeds up a little, before I knew it, I was begging and begging for him to go faster. My nails dig deep into his back, dragging them down

I throw my head back as he rams himself just in my spot. "A-aus, right there" He smirks against my neck, as he licks down to my collarbone and honestly, it felt great.

He keps slamming into my prostate as I feel it rising in my stomach. He looks up to me where I could see he was getting close.

"Holy shit beautiful, you're so t-ight, ugh" He moans against my neck as my hands found home in his hair, pulling and tugging.

"Aus, I'm g-g-onna com-" Just as I'm screaming, and nearly letting go, Austin comes to a complete halt as I furiously try to grind his hips against mine

He laid buried deep inside me, his tip right against my prostate, that made me pant and moan even more.

"A-aus, move, please; I need it baby, please" I beg and moan against his lips.

"Move, huh?" I didn't have time for these games. "Austin, don't fuck with me now" I throw my head back, arching my back, lower stomachs touching.

His mouth latches on my neck again. "Don't fuck you?"

He sucks on the sweet spot behind my ear, and I bite my lip.

"I want to know how you want it, baby" He moans against my neck as I start answering him. "I want it hard and fast"

"Well, how about you show me?" He flips us around so that I'm on top again. I straightened my back as I start rolling my hips as Austin begins to moan loudly, as I look up to the ceiling. He grabs my hip bones as he starts thrusting in me, me bouncing up and down his lap. I could feel his short nails making marks on my hips he flips us over again.

I thought he was going to start thrusting, but instead, he starts grinding on me, basically in circles. My eyes flew open as his mouth kisses my chest and collarbone.

He snakes a hand down my chest, grabbing my dick. He teases my tip, rubbing his thumb on the slit quickly. I kiss his neck as he starts to jack me off.

"Alan, fuck. C-close" he starts repeating my name, shouting over and over again in the crook of my neck.

I drag my nails down his back as he starts to flick his wrist faster.

"Fuck Aus, I'm c-coming" I tighten around him, releasing into his stomach. Just a little later, I feel Austin come inside me.

He collapses on top of me as I lay panting underneath him. We both regain our breaths as I start kissing his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Austin" I pull back from his shoulder, looking into his eyes. I had this wierd thing with his eyes, but they were my beautiful obsession.

"I love you too, beautiful."He says, before kissing me on the lips. "Wanna take a shower?"

"Can't we take a bath instead, I'm so tired." I ask him, in between kisses. "Sure, baby"

-

Austin had filled the bathtub with water, I realized he had scratch marks with dried blood on his shoulder, going down on his back.

"Shit, sorry, baby" My face scrunches.

"Wait, what for?" He turns around, and I grab his waist, pulling him into me. I take in his scent, kissing the front of his shoulder.

He pulls back, looking into my eyes.

"I made your shoulder and back bleed"

"Oh, okay" He mumbles. "There's peroxide in the cupboard next to the mirror, the blue container, I think" I reach for the cupboard, opening it and pulling out the peroxide.

I take a small, red towel, pouring some of the liquid on it. "This may burn a little, angel" I start dabbing his back a little with the towel, as he starts hissing a little.

I turn him around again, reaching up on my toes, pressing my lips to his. He kisses back, I lick his bottom lip. He lets me in as I lick the roof of his mouth.

He pulls back, "Come on, the water is waiting."

He gets in first, and I go last, so that my head was against his chest, his hands in my lap, intertwined.

He starts kissing at my shoulder as I giggle. My head falls into his shoulder as he starts kissing my neck, biting and sucking. I moan quietly, I feel his warm breath by my ear. He nibbles on my earlobe.

"Wanna go again?" His voice was honestly so fucking sexy, and I moan as he moves down to my neck again. " Yeah, baby"

His right hand unlocks with mine as his hand moves lower, before his hand wraps around my dick. I moan quietly as he rubs his thumb over my slit quickly, back and forth. I lean into his chest, moaning loudly.

He stops teasing me, and his hand goes down to my entrance. Austin slicks two fingers up in me quickly, and starts pumping it in and out. I lean my back against his chest.

''I love you so much, baby'' Austin mutters, pressing kisses against my cheek. I start moving against his fingers.

''I love you, too, sweetie'' I moan softly as I try my best to flip myself, so I was facing Austin. I push him down so that I was laying on top of him.

I start kissing his neck as Austin's hands were running all over my body.

He flips us over so that I'm laying against the bathtub. He puts his lips on my mine as his hand travels down to my entrance.

I moan as he sticks two fingers inside me, in an attempt to stretch me, kissing me softly. I lick his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He opens his mouth, and I'm assuming that was a yes.

My tongue explores his as he inserts another finger, I gasp, and I feel him smirk into the kiss.

He extracts his fingers. "going to get a condom, so just wait here"  
He kisses me quickly, leaving the bathroom.

I had nothing really to do, so I stuck a hand down to my entrance, stretching myself.

Before I even knew it, Austin was back. He sits back dow, before pushing his lips to mine forcefully.

He pulls back, opening the condom with his teeth, and then rolling it on.

He pumps himself, then both his hands go on my shoulders. I bit my lip as he pushes in.

He starts kissing my lips before gradually going faster and faster. Austin pulls back from my lips and starts kissing my collarbone.

I tangle my hands in his hair, once in a while pulling. He starts jacking me off to his thrusts. "You're so fucking beautiful Alan"

I unlock my hand from his hair as it finds his. Austin pulls our locked hands where head was, and starts thrusting harder and faster.

He hits my spot as I throw my head back, as he aims for the same place over and over again.

"Alan, I'm coming" Austin begins moaning against my neck, the water splashing everywhere.

I feel myself staring at Austin, yet I couldn't really blame myself. He was so beautiful, and I was amazed at that fact why one person could be so loving, caring and amazing at the same time.

I come back to reality again as Austin slams into me so hard, I let go. He was still thrusting, riding out his orgasm as well.

It's not long before he comes himself. "You know, I love you so much. You're so fucking beautiful, and you're amazing." I smile, as he kisses me.

"I love you, too. And you're also very beautiful yourself." I grinned.


End file.
